


Sometimes even trained killers need to be mothered

by xxsatinangelxx



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsatinangelxx/pseuds/xxsatinangelxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold couldn't sleep so he goes to the Subway HQ to find John there, just as restless as himself. There is an honesty between them at 4am. Harold is surprised at the mother like need to protect he feels towards John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes even trained killers need to be mothered

John wasn’t the type to crack under pressure, whether it be an interrogation or a hail of bullets. His CIA training had taught him everything he needs to know about how to survive and how to be a quick thinker while not necessarily knowing all the information needed. 

It was only as John completed objective after objective did he realised what he’d lost while training with the CIA. He’d lost the ability to relax, to walk into a restaurant and see nothing but happy couples and expensive price tags next to each dish on the menu. 

Now no matter where John went he saw exits, targets, threats and obstacles. For a time he even forgot what the word Innocent even meant because no one was completely innocent in this world. Not even those who pay all their bills, work every day, obey the law. Everyone has something to hide so he stopped questioning what it was the CIA asked him to do, or at least he stopped voicing the questions. So meeting Harold was like meeting white in a world of grey. 

It wasn’t that Harold was blameless or even entirely selfless because despite their mission he had his own personal agenda, even if it’s retribution for something he could not have foreseen when creating a machine that if not programmed correctly could rule the world. John respected Harold and his never ending faith in not only his abilities but also his humanity because when they first met, John wasn’t sure he even had a soul worth saving. If he’s honest with himself, he still doesn’t.

“John” Harold questioning voice echoed down the steps, along with the familiar sound of Bears leash being released followed by the clip-clap of his paws echoing as he came into the tunnel to find John and kiss him until John was brought out of his stoic expression. It didn’t take long because by the time Harold sat down in his usual chair John was smiling gently, giving the beautiful dog any and all of his attention. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” Harold offered.

Bear understood now wasn’t the time to attack John and moved to curl up against him instead. John was happy with the guard dog at his side. Bear had always eased some of his tension because Bear was like him in a lot of way, loyal and would keep fighting to protect what was his till his last breath. 

“Since becoming this detective, I’ve got more enemies than I do friends. So sleep doesn’t really come easily” Harold saw evidence of his words in his face. The dark circles, the thinning frame on a muscular man. “Not that it ever did” John added in a whisper, but Harold had heard him.

“Not to sound like your Mother Mr. Reese but we really can’t afford to not have you at full strength” John sighed, knowing Harold was trying to express his concern while expressing the concern for the mission because that's exactly the way there relationship was crafted, to be professional, while both being acutely aware it hadn't been in a long time. 

“You may have noticed I’m a big uptight Harold” Harold sucked in air through his nose, biting down a rather harsh sarcastic response. 

“Your point John?” John met the Recluses eyes and in that moment his shoulders relaxed and his eyes dropped. It's amazing how calm and relaxed John felt around a men who didn't know how to shoot a gun. 

“My point Harold. Is I only feel able to sleep when you and Bear are within reaching distance” The words were toned to sound unimportant. Nothing but an observation but Harold knew John meant the words, more than perhaps he knew himself. John wasn't opening his eyes again and Harold knew this is what he needed and Harold was happy to provide whatever it was John needed, even if it meant a sleepless night for himself. 

Harold won’t tell John that he’d known he was here. He won’t tell John that he too had trouble sleeping these days without at least a conversation with Mr. Reese. He won’t tell John that despite everything they’ve been through and his confession when they met that they would both likely end up dead, he would do all in his power to keep John alive because while John was saving the world, Harold had to wonder who was going to save him? When Harold first asked himself this question he was struck with a determination that he would be the one to save John, even if it killed him in the process. 

And that is why Harold chooses John, not because of his training or his ability to work under an assumed name or even his looks. All things that have saved their lives and those of the people they save countless times. No, the reason he chose John is because Harold had seen what Losing Jessica had done, he had seen what almost killing her abusive husband had almost done and yet John would still hear a gunshot and start running in that direction just to see if there was anyway he could help. 

Harold stood up quietly, Bear raised his head to watch Harold move. Bear and John were the two sets of eyes he completely trusted to follow him around a room, in fact he felt protected by those watchful eyes, not even the machine had made him feel protected. Harold grabbed a blanket that was kept in one of the boxes he'd loaded down here last month, unfolding it and placing it gently on his partners body being careful not to disturb him. Bear moved to be able to rest on top of the blanket, without losing contact with John in any way. Harold smiled at their dog, Bear was a smart dog. He knew what John needed and just like Harold he was willing to provide. 

“All that pain and misery and loneliness…” Harold whispered to himself “And it just made him kind” The words from one of his favourite TV shows had never matched real life so completely. 

He leaned forward and kissed John’s temple, moving back into his seat to quietly work on the computer. Tonight he would be the one to guard John because John may not realise it but he was and still is Harold’s hero and from where Harold stood, that meant he had a right to protect his hero. Even if that meant he had to mother someone who clearly didn't need it... or perhaps he did.


End file.
